Ohana Drabbles
by jacethepotato
Summary: Drabbles and prompts I wrote based on a version of Santana and my Berry multiple [very AU Berry]. Read if you wish. It's not canon at all to the show but.
Ray couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that she was actually having to take this test as a seventeen year old. She was a lesbian, so she never expected that it was necessary, but here she was, two weeks late and her one night she'd had with Santana replayed over and over in her mind. She could've sworn they'd used protection, even if it had been spontaneous. Santana had no idea that this panicked scenario was even happening, but if the test told her she was right, then she'd have to tell her.

But what would happen if Santana thought she was just doing this for attention? Ever since that night, the Latina had been spending less time with Ray and more time with the mother of her twins, leading Ray to believe that somehow she'd damaged their relationship. If she damaged it with their night together, imagine what might happen if this stupid test came back and told her what she was begging not to be true.

As the last of the time on her phone ran out, timer going off to tell her to look at the test, the small girl pulled in a sharp breath. It was now or never, and never certainly wasn't an option at this point. She stepped toward the bathroom counter, eyes shutting as she steadied her trembling hands on the edge of the marble countertop. She could do this, she could open her eyes and see what the results of the test were. And just as she did, she felt all the air in her chest leave, a huge weight begin to crush her as her stomach dropped.

One solid line, one faint pink line. Was that a positive? Did this really mean what she thought it meant? This couldn't actually be right, it was barely there, the line surely was just a mistake. But the weight sunk a little heavier on her as she reminded herself of how late she was, how her stomach couldn't hold much food the past week or so, how things just didn't seem to add up to how she usually acted.

As the week progressed, the weight only got heavier on the second youngest Berry. It was as if all her energy was drained, the results of her choices beginning to make themselves known. If this was real, she'd have to quit Rugby, and swimming, and soccer. She couldn't participate in sports if she was pregnant, and she knew how people would react if she got an abortion. She couldn't bring herself to admit that maybe she wouldn't like herself very much if she got one either.

She hadn't even seen Santana on campus for a few days, more than likely just not spotting the taller girl in the halls, and since she didn't go to watch the football team practice that made seeing her then difficult. Mostly the short girl resigned to just not seeing her friend for what seemed like would be an eternity, even if there was still that small shred of hope left in her. Maybe Santana would be okay with it, maybe if this was real, Ray could find a good home for the baby. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light and she wasn't pregnant.

She supposed that was why multiple tests came in the package, but she couldn't do it alone again, she needed someone there. She wanted Santana there, needing the woman to know about the potential of another baby. But when she finally found Santana, it was as she was sharing a quiet moment with Quinn, pecking her lips and holding her hands in a way that made Ray's stomach flip and drop as if a thousand stones had been thrown in. Telling Santana was out of the question, so the Berry girl slipped out unnoticed again, shooting a text to Santana, asking if they could catch a movie sometime, knowing that the Latina wouldn't think anything of it. Ray could spend time with her friend and relax from the stress of what was potentially looming over her.

She waited three more days before she went ahead with taking the test, knowing that sometimes it's just a trick of the light. She'd be doing this on her own if it wasn't, needing to fend for herself. She couldn't ask Santana for help, the woman hadn't even texted her back, too busy with Quinn. But it was understandable. Quinn was the mother of her children, and the woman Santana loved. So the feeling in her body anytime she thought about their night needed to just disappear. If it did she'd be very grateful.

Or the feeling of thinking about Quinn and Santana together again, that dull ache in her chest like someone had just twisted the knife that'd always been there just a little deeper. She was happy for her friend, knowing that her happiness would always come first, but these weird possessive feelings were building up and slowly eating her from the inside out. Ding her timer went off, ringing loudly after the first initial ding. It slowly pulled Ray out of her daze, breath hitching as she moved to pick up the test and look.

Before she could, there was the sound of her door opening, someone walking in unannounced. And by the smell of it, they brought Chinese. The smaller girl, test still in hand, moved toward her living room area, brow furrowed as she tried to see who it was. Santana Lopez was in her living room. The small brunette cleared her throat, getting the other's attention with a timid grin, "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again Lopez."

Santana gave a hearty chuckle before her response was cut off with a raised eyebrow and her head nodding toward the test in Ray's hand. 'What is that' was all that was said before the test was taken from her hand, brown eyes widening and Ray's heart dropping. "I-I needed to see if the first test w-was right or not! I know we used protection, but I-I'm nearly three weeks late now and it's not adding up." Santana looked between Ray and then her test before taking in a deep breath and handing the test back to Ray. One pink line. She'd have to go to her doctor about why she was late, but there was only one pink line and that was a relief that hit Ray like a wrecking ball.

Before she knew what was happening, Santana had pulled her into her chest, tears beginning to stain the Latina's shirt. Ray was finally letting all of the pent up fear and anxiety go, hoping this would mark the start of more conscious decisions on her part. She needed to be sure that she didn't mess anything up for Santana, or for her future. But she also needed to be sure she didn't let herself get in this predicament of avoiding her friend like the plague, that caused a strain that probably only multiplied her already plentiful anxieties.

After another twenty minutes of Ray crying, the pair flipped on the television for some video games, sitting down on the couch with their Chinese, and a mending friendship. Ray laid back against one side of the couch, making sure she didn't end up laying on Santana, waiting for to be told that they couldn't repeat what had happened between them, because she was with Quinn. Or that Santana didn't want to. But as the night drew on, bets were placed, kisses were stolen, and Ray's heart slowly began to be stolen as well.


End file.
